Saritoga 300 Building Dorms
Saritoga 300 Building Dorms also known as 300 Dorm is a dorm building located on the south western part of the main school building of Saritoga Magic Arts. It is where Akari Izumi, Muraki Izumi, Tatsumi Hachi, Osamu Manabe, and Yue Utaha, currently reside in. Location It is located on the borders of Arasion on the south west of the continent. It is close to the southern tip of the Soragani Forest and on the south western part of the main school building. Appearance Exterior In total there are 99 rooms of the whole buildings. On the front, there is a erected stone sign, and engraved on it is 300 Dorms. On each side of the sign are portal hubs for those wanting to go to other places within the school. Behind it is a tiny fountain, and around it are benches, some with umbrellas for the sun. Behind those is a building that is shaped like an arc, and there are three floors within the building. On the ground floor are rooms 351-359, beside it is a store for the students. On the second floor are rooms 326-350. And on the third floor are rooms 300-325. Both sides of the arc have a two story buildings. On the left, there are rooms from 360-379. On the first floor are rooms 360-379. On the second floor are rooms 360-369. On the right, there are rooms from 380-399. On the first floor are rooms 390-399. On the second floor are rooms 380-389. And behind the arc is the Soragani Forest. On the left of the left building, there is the ocean. On the right of the right building, there are unoccupied dorm buildings for the Venatra School Festival. If you walk straight away from the erected stone sign, then you will eventually reach the other dorms. Rooms Exterior On each floor of the buildings, there are balconies on the back. For the arc building, there are balconies on each dorm room that is overlooking the Soragani Forest. For the left building, there are balconies on each dorm room that is overlooking the sea. For the right building, there are balconies on each dorm room that is overlooking the dorm buildings for Venatra Festival. On each floor, there are railings for student safety. The doors leading to each room are colored brown and have peepholes on them. On it is lock hand for those who uses keys. Beside the lock handle on the wall is a scanner for Comacons for those who uses this device as their key. Beside the door is the room number and under it is the last name of who is currently residing in it. Cases like the twins, their plate name would have "A. Izumi" and "M. Izumi." Regular ones would have their last names. For example: "Izuoka." Rooms Interior It has white colored walls and brown colored floor. In it is a bed, and on the sides is a simple kitchen with a stove, fridge, water dispenser, sink, and a microwave. There is also a counter in front of the kitchen appliances. Near the kitchen is a room that leads to a laundry room then to the bathroom. The rest where the bed is in is customisable. You can put anything or arrange it anyway you want. Technology To be added Residents Trivia * Category:Locations Category:Dorms Category:Arasion Category:Residence Category:Saritoga Category:Anshull